The Way It Will Always Be
by JaiSpade
Summary: Post Forever Charmed. An event that could have taken place after the Ultimate Battle. It's better than the summary.


**It's posting time! Here's another one-shot for Charmed. This one is rather long, but hopefully well written and enjoyable. It touches base with sister moments, mother/son moments, and most importantly romantic fluff moments. This takes place after the Ultimate Battle; yet another segment in their lives. Piper/Leo, but you already knew that.**

A month after the ultimate battle, life was treating the Halliwell family quite nicely. The blanket of worry and fear had been lifted and in its place was serenity and happiness. Billie had gone back to college, hoping to focus more on school instead of what she had lost in the past year. She didn't want to think about her parents; how they were viciously murdered by the triad's assassins. She didn't want to think about Christy; how she was brainwashed and tried to kill people she cared about. She didn't want to think about how she, herself, was vulnerable enough to be brainwashed, as well. All she wanted was to move on to the next thing in her life. Billie would never be okay with losing all her family, but she needed time to heal. Going back to college seemed like a good way to get her mind off of the heartache. So far it was working. She came around the manor every once in a while when needed for vanquishing the very few low level demons who dared to attack. She still felt guilty for what she had almost cost the Charmed Ones. With that, she kept her distance.

Paige was now embracing her inner whitelighter since they were demon light. She didn't like to admit it, but she enjoyed some of the perks being a whitelighter gave her. A few months earlier, she would have refused to cooperate with the Elders since they had caused the family so much pain. But on the brighter side of things, Paige decided to put personal feelings aside in order to help guide witches and future whitelighters. It was her calling and she couldn't deny the call of someone in need. As for her relationship with Henry, they were enjoying the glow of being newlyweds and were now trying for a baby. It was a mutual thing between the two and they didn't seem to mind the waiting. After all, being a parole officer and a whitelighter were full time jobs. However, when they would be blessed with a child of their own, they'll be only too happy.

Phoebe continued with her advice column and became more interested in helping people find love. Being with a cupid had really rubbed off on her. She and Coop had tied the knot two weeks after the battle was fought and won. It was nothing special, just a ceremony among family. Knowing that their love wasn't truly forbidden, they didn't see the need to wait. Now they had begun marriage together and quite frankly, they were inseparable. Coop and Phoebe had a special connection – which sparked the minute they met – that was stronger than ever. The next step in their relationship was having that little girl she had foreseen last year. Even though they'd been married for the short span of two weeks, they were trying for that baby. Phoebe kept it her little secret that she was making it a little competition with Paige to see who would get pregnant first. It somewhat made the process of trying to conceive fun in her opinion. Coop didn't mind starting a family this early. Being with Phoebe was something he'd been waiting for basically all his life. And having a little girl with the woman he loved seemed like the most precious gift he could ever receive.

Then there's Piper, who was the most at peace. Almost having lost Phoebe and Paige, and then Leo, had really shaken her up. It took a while for her to get over the fear of losing them again. She still owned her night club and was now looking into opening the restaurant of her dreams. Being demon light really aided her to get back to her roots and cook again. Wyatt and Chris were happy and healthy, only stirring up mortal trouble. Piper was grateful that they were keeping magic to a minimum. Watching her boys grow up was magical enough. Leo had gone back to Magic School to teach the next generation the necessary witchcraft. He was only a part time teacher; he went back to being headmaster of the school. The kids truly enjoyed having Leo as their headmaster, stating that he'd given the school somewhat of a homey, welcoming feeling. As for Leo and Piper's relationship, they were still going strong. Piper had stuck to Leo's side the week following his return. He wasn't complaining, though. He was ecstatic to know that she still loved him after all the months he had been gone. She still looked at him as if she were looking at him for the first time. Phoebe and Paige would tease them at times for the way they would just stare at each other. In all honesty, everyone was just happy to know they made it through eight years of heartache and misery. 'The forbidden relationship that was meant to be,' as Phoebe had put it. Their love was still as golden as the very beginning. Piper knew that now more than she ever did before. Having been torn apart more times than she could count had given her the faith that she and Leo would always belong together. It was quite ironic, but very much true. They had yet to be intimate again, though. Since he had come back, Wyatt and Chris had clung to their father in fear he might disappear again. Piper found it adorable, simply basking in the glow of having her family close to her. Now, in the aftermath of it all, Leo had noticed a difference in Piper. Everyone else saw it, too. She was more relaxed and genuinely happy. It was a side of her they'd never seen before. But no one dared question it. The family was safe and that's all that really mattered; it was the way it would always be.

It was a sunny morning in San Francisco, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Piper was in her bedroom, sitting in front of the mirror styling her hair. She had wanted to cut it, but Leo insisted she'd keep it long. It didn't bother her either way. If Leo was happy, then so was she. She decided to leave her hair in slight waves and clip the top so that it wouldn't fall in her face throughout the day. Leo had stepped out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans, a white wife-beater, and a dark green button down shirt. His sleeves were folded halfway up his arms. Piper secretly found that sexy. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror, but he didn't see.

"Piper, have you seen my watch? I thought I left it in the bathroom."

She snapped out of her trance. "Uh, it's in the top drawer of the nightstand. I put it in there last night."

Leo just nodded and sat down on the bed. He opened the drawer and found his watch. But that's not all he found. "Piper?"

"Hmm?" she responded, applying some lipstick.

"Where did you get this?" Leo asked.

She turned around to look at him. Her eyes just about popped out of her head. In his hand was a vibrator. "Uh…"

"I never saw it before."

"Umm, Phoebe bought it for me. After you were taken away, I was under a lot of stress and she thought it would help." She was incredibly nervous. He was never supposed to find that. She forgot she had left it in the drawer.

Leo didn't say anything. He turned back to the drawer and picked up another item. "It comes with a remote?" Piper stood up from her makeup dresser and walked around the bed to his side. "You weren't supposed to find that. I forgot I left it in there." She wasn't sure what he was thinking. His face remained unreadable.

"Did you ever use it?" he asked.

"No…" she said slowly. He looked at her. "Okay, yes. Once, but–"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "About how incredibly weird it was. I mean, I'd never done it before."

"Who were you thinking about?"

"What?" That caught her off guard.

"Who were you thinking about?" Leo looked up at her. "Surely there was someone on your mind."

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure you weren't fantasizing about any other man." He looked back down at the vibrator. He pressed a button on the remote and the vibrator started to shake in his hand. He turned it off, then back on, then off again.

"Okay, I'll just take it." Piper reached for it.

Leo moved it out of her reach and stood up from the bed. "Why would Phoebe think you would need this?"

"Uh, I was complaining to her one day about how I missed you and how I was kind of…"

"…Horny?" he finished.

Piper's face turned red. "Yes."

"So, she bought you a vibrator." he said.

"Yes. I-I didn't ask her to. But, she just did anyway. I thought it was…c-completely weird." she stammered.

Leo stood silent for a moment, soaking in the information. His wife had a vibrator…and she used it. Images of her pleasing herself ran through his head and he was getting excited. Piper stood in front of him, looking up into his face, wringing her fingers nervously. She didn't know what to do or say. She had read somewhere that some men like when their women used toys, but she had no idea what Leo was thinking. It was a rare opportunity and she didn't like it.

"You weren't supposed to find it." Piper reached for it again.

Leo hid it behind his back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "You've got to let me watch you sometime."

"What?" Piper looked up at him, slightly confused. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she looked into his lustful, green eyes. He stared at her with a hungry look. "Y-you're not mad?"

Leo chuckled, moving his lips to her neck. He kissed along her neck until he reached the sensitive spot below her ear. "I'm not mad and you shouldn't be embarrassed, either. It's actually quite a turn on."

Piper licked her lips as he returned to sucking on her weak spot. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He pressed her tighter against him, nibbling her skin.

She fisted her hands in his shirt, moaning quietly into his shoulder when he bit down on her neck. Before anything else could happen, the sound of crying filled the air.

"That's Chris." Piper managed to say. "I'll go get him."

"Don't forget. You and me tonight. No kids." Leo said, caressing her cheek.

All she did was nod, too out of breath to speak. She turned to walk out of the room and Leo slapped her ass quite noisily. She yelped and turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

Upon entering her sons' room, she saw Wyatt sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes and Chris standing up in his crib.

"Hey, boys." She greeted them.

"Hi, mommy." Wyatt yawned.

"Mama," Chris cried, reaching for her.

"Oh, sweetie," She walked over to her youngest son and picked him up. She settled him on her hip and flicked her hair over her left shoulder, out of Chris's reach. He had the habit of tugging on people's hair.

"Mommy, what's that?" Wyatt asked, climbing out of his bed.

"What's what?" she asked.

"That bruise. On your neck."

Piper felt her neck and then remembered the love bite Leo had just left there. "Oh, that's nothing."

"Was it a demon?" Wyatt asked.

"No, sweetie. Don't worry about it," She smiled at him. "Let's go brush our teeth, okay? And then we'll have car-shaped pancakes for breakfast."

"Yeah!" Wyatt grinned and grabbed Piper's hand. Chris's head dropped to her shoulder as they left the room.

She led her eldest son into the bathroom where she left him to brush his teeth. She found Leo still sitting in their bedroom. "Here, feed Chris. I'll help Wyatt."

"Sure thing," He replied, taking the baby from her.

Before Piper left the room, she turned back to her husband. "Oh, and you need to explain to your son where I got this from." She pointed to her love bite.

Leo just grinned and winked at her.

(((o)))

"He found it in the nightstand." Piper explained to Phoebe on the phone later that morning.

"Oh my god. How did he react?" Phoebe asked.

"Strangely, he wasn't mad at all," Piper said. "He said he wanted to use it on me tonight."

Phoebe giggled. "Ooh, you go girl!"

"Shut up!" Piper laughed.

"I assume that means you need someone to take the kids."

"I was going to ask Paige seeing as how you may need some more alone time with your husband, but–"

"No, it's okay. I'll take them. You and Leo haven't had some time alone since before he left." Phoebe interjected. "Besides, I miss my little nephews."

"Okay, if you insist. But I know. Leo and I haven't been intimate in such a long time. I mean, when we first got together, sex was a big part of our relationship, even when we first got married. But then, it kind of fizzled out after Wyatt was born. I really miss those times. It's like when we're together in that way, we're the most connected."

"I understand, Pipe. You did seem to be the happiest then. I would love to see you that happy again."

"Me, too," Piper smiled slightly. "But, I just can't believe I left it in there. I was going to put it in my closet, all the way in the back, so he'd never find it."

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed by it, Piper. It's just a vibrator."

"Well, I never needed one before. I just find it really awkward using it."

"Lots of women have one. It's not that big a deal. Besides, I remember clearly you told me two years ago that you were thinking of getting one." Phoebe said.

Piper scoffed. "When?"

"When Leo was an elder and you were getting frustrated." Phoebe replied.

"I was kidding! Jeez, I wasn't really going to do it."

"Oh, please! You so were." Phoebe teased. "So, did you use it after that one time?"

"No. I didn't feel the need to." Piper answered.

"Because Leo came back?"

"Well…yes, but I didn't like it. I don't know why. I guess I just rather have a man."

"You can lie all you want, honey. But I know you enjoyed yourself."

"No…"

"Not even a little?" Phoebe asked.

Piper was hesitant to answer. "Okay, fine. Yes, I enjoyed it. Leo could never go that long."

"How long did you use it?" Phoebe asked.

"Four…hours."

Phoebe gasped slightly. "Four hours! Straight?"

"Yes. It had been months and it was long overdue." Piper chuckled nervously.

"Oh, my, Piper. I knew you enjoyed that thing! I know you too well. Why try to deny it?"

"I don't know." Piper sighed.

"Well, I think you'll enjoy it even more tonight. I guess I'll have Wyatt and Chris until noon tomorrow?"

Piper laughed. "If all goes well, I guess you will."

(((o)))

Phoebe picked up the boys around six thirty that evening. Piper had spent the afternoon cooking a nice, romantic meal for her and Leo. It was nothing really special; just a simple dinner of grilled shrimp in a tomato sauce over some linguine pasta, garlic mash potatoes with gravy, and angel food cupcakes with traditional vanilla frosting. All in a day's work for Piper. Once dinner was ready, she set the table and then ran upstairs to get ready. She had shooed Leo away for the day and he wasn't supposed to be back until eight. After taking a nice shower, Piper slipped into a short, blood red dress. Red, in any shade, was her best color. At was a tight fit, but still comfortable enough to move in. The back of the dress consisted of a lace pattern that showed a generous amount of skin. The straps were thin, almost unnoticeably there, and the hem of the dress ended three inches above her knees. Her hair fell in firm waves down her back. While applying her makeup, she heard that sweet voice.

"Piper? I'm home!"

"Don't come up here! Just wait down there!" she shouted.

He mumbled something, but she was too busy finishing her makeup. Before heading downstairs, she did a once over in the mirror. Yup, Leo was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Confident, Piper descended down the stairs. Leo was in the foyer, on the phone.

"Alright, well tell them goodnight for me." Leo said. "Okay, bye."

Piper stood on the last step and cleared her throat. Leo turned around, still concentrating on his phone.

"Phoebe just gave them dinner and Coop is giving them their.." He looked up and saw his wife. "…baths."

"That's good. But, remember, no talk about kids." Piper smiled.

Leo's mouth was hanging open, staring at how sexy she looked in her dress. "Uh…uh…"

"What's the matter, honey?" She took a few steps toward him. "Lost your voice?"

"Uh, no. You look…you look…uh, absolutely stunning." he smiled, running a hand along her arm in a suggestive manner.

"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Let's eat."

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Or, we could skip dinner and just enjoy dessert in bed."

"Mmm, patience, baby." Piper grinned, loving the way he was looking at her. "I made one of your favorites." She took his hand and led him into the dining room. "Tonight, I'm your slave. Your wish is my command."

"That sounds good, but you don't have to do all that." Leo said.

"I want to. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and now it's time for me to cater to you." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He smiled a goofy grin. "Okay."

They took their seats at the table and began to eat. Small talk was made in between bites with occasional laughter at seemingly childish memories. After dinner, Piper disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Leo to imagine what was coming next. A few minutes later, she came back with a tray of the angel food cupcakes.

Leo smiled. "Looks amazing."

"I didn't really spend too much time on them, so I hope they taste good." She placed the tray in front of Leo.

"I wasn't talking about the cupcakes." He ran his hand down her back. Piper visibly shuddered at his touch.

Piper sat down on Leo's lap. Wrapping her right arm around his shoulders, she reached for a cupcake. "Here's to our night alone for the first time in months."

She peeled back the baking cup on the cupcake and held it to Leo's mouth. He took a bite and chewed slowly, looking into her eyes. Piper giggled at the frosting and bits of crumbs left on his lips. She leaned down and kissed him, gently licking the leftovers from his lips.

"Tastes delicious." Leo said. He took the cupcake from her and fed it to her, purposefully smearing frosting all over her mouth and nose.

She squealed and laughed. She kissed him passionately, getting frosting on him. He laughed against her lips. Eventually, all traces of the frosting was kissed away. Piper continued to feed Leo their desserts while he held her in his lap. One hand rested on her hip as the other hand caressed her thigh. She would moan every once in a while when he'd pinched her inner thighs. He kept working his way up her leg while they finished the cupcakes. Leo's hand reached under her dress and finally found her panties. They were wet, which caused him to grow hard. Piper could feel him under her. Her right hand gripped his shoulder when he began rubbing her over her underwear. A moan escaped her lips.

"Leo…"

His lips moved to her neck, licking and nibbling. She moaned again and spread her legs a little more, giving him better access. The hand that was resting on her hip moved to her back, tugging the strings loose. He slipped the strap off of her left shoulder and applied more pressure on her. Piper moaned again, a little louder than before. She rocked her hips against his hand as her left hand moved to the buttons on his shirt and her fingers began unbuttoning them. Her breathing was becoming heavy as Leo continued his ministrations with his hand and mouth. Once all the buttons on his shirt were undone, she pulled it off his shoulders. She pulled it off his left arm first, then down his right. He had to pull his hand away from her core to fully remove the shirt. Piper moaned a little at the loss, but threw his shirt onto the table and moved to straddle his lap. She hurriedly tore the vest off his body. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him into an ardent kiss. Leo found her again and pushed her underwear aside. Piper screamed quietly into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers moving inside her. His tongue matched the movements of his fingers. She rocked her hips against his, moaning continuously.

"Mmm, how about…we go…upstairs?" Leo mumbled against her lips.

His fingers started moving faster within her. "Uhh, yes…yes…"

He chuckled, pulling his lips away from hers. "Yes to going upstairs or yes to this?" He curled his fingers.

Piper gripped onto his shoulders and threw her head back, screaming his name as she came. He smiled and pulled his fingers out of her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stood up and proceeded to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and began kissing his neck. Leo's heavy breathing urged her to continue, so she playfully started biting and sucking on a particular spot that drove him crazy. Leo was extremely tempted to take her right there on the stairs, but he needed to get to their bedroom. That's where he knew he'll have the most fun.

Finally, after almost collapsing from the pleasure his wife was bringing him, he reached their room. He closed the door and took her over to the bed. Piper was reluctant to let him go, so he climbed onto the bed with her still wrapped around him, seemingly glued at the lips.

He couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. It had been a very long while since they had been intimate. Sure, there were heavy groping and make-out sessions more times than they can count, but it never went further than that. There was just never a good time to continue between her sisters and taking care of the boys.

"Mmm, Leo," Piper moaned as he peeled away her dress, kissing every inch of exposed skin he found.

She, too, couldn't deny the intense feeling within her, the feeling only her husband could bring her. He was the only one who ever reached her soul, letting her know for certain that he was her soulmate. Each fiber of her being was awakened with every touch, every kiss, every caress. It was like being in a dream. The months apart intensified the spark between them to the nth degree.

After each piece of clothing was stripped away, Leo pulled away from their passionate kiss and looked over her naked body. He had seen her naked a million times before, but seeing her now was like seeing her for the first time.

"You will never know just how much I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too, more than _you_ will ever know." she whispered back, pulling his body flush to hers.

He placed sweet, teasing kisses on her lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair. Unable to take the torment any longer, Piper kissed him passionately, her desire for her reaching a whole new height. Leo kissed back just as unrestrained.

They connected again, like they've done an infinite amount of times in the past lifetimes, each time sweeter than the last. It was that simple fact that being with your soulmate is a gift that is truly priceless. Each moment is intensifying, to say the least. You never want to let go of that feeling as long as you know you've found that missing piece of life. It's too wonderful to deny or give away.

Leo and Piper touched heaven once again in their lives and they truly couldn't be any happier.

(((o)))

"I assume last night was good."

"Last night was more than good. It was incredible. Really the best I've ever had."

Phoebe gave one of her goofy grins. "That toy really must of have done a number on you."

"It wasn't even that. Just having Leo again makes me feel amazing. I didn't realize exactly how much I missed him until I had him in my arms again." Piper couldn't help that genuine smile on her face. If Phoebe didn't know any better, it was almost as if her sister was going to burst into tears.

"Wow, Piper," Phoebe said. "I know you love Leo, but I can feel just how much. It's intense."

Piper chuckled slightly. "You and your empathy. But sometimes, I think it's dangerous to love him so strongly the way I do."

"No, honey. I think it's amazing how much you love him. That love has been building over lifetimes. It's okay to love him as much as you do. Just don't get obsessive."

Piper smiled. "Okay." She gave her baby sister a tight hug. "And thanks for watching the boys. Leo and I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Pipe, anytime."

**Well? I spent a few days on this because I wanted to make it was good. Did I get everything in there? I hope so. Anyway, I had this weird daydream the other day and so that is where this story came from. I sincerely hope I did well on this. Please review and look for more stories and one-shots from me. Thanks.**


End file.
